1. Scope of Invention
This invention relates generally to movable toy dolls, and more particularly to a posable toy doll mounted on a self-propelled base which moves the doll to simulate as for example, an ice skater or a dancer.
2. Prior Art
Posable toy dolls are well known wherein the arms and legs of the doll are positionable in an almost infinitely variable number of positions, those selected positions then held by a frictional pivoting joint between the limbs and the torso of the doll. One such device is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,186,516 invented by Ensmann. This invention simulates skating movements of an ice skater wherein the doll is mounted on a turntable of a support stand. As to the support stand is manually moved over a flat surface, the turntable is made to rotate by a freely rotatable roller offset from the axis of rotation of the turntable which also engages the horizontal surface. One of the legs is freely pivotable so that torso is free to rotate about that leg as the device is manually propelled and the toy doll spins with the turntable.
A radio toy is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 1,763,788 invented by Jobe, Sr. This device is directed to the combination of an audio frequency circuit of a radio receiver and miniature figures and puppets positioned on a playing surface which are moved to simulate dancing. The puppets and figures are caused to move by vibration of the playing surface.
A carousel-type toy is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,078,386 invented by Hou. This device simulates the movement of a full-size carousel, the carousel figures being supported and caused to both reciprocate vertically and revolve around a central vertical support axis as the carousel itself rotates.
Koper has invented a mechanical toy as disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 1,516,300. This toy also simulates a carousel having a novel drive means for rotating the platform at uneven speeds.
Another toy carousel is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 2,457,447 invented by Cohn. This invention includes an invented first hemisphere interconnected to a separate side-oriented second hemisphere. The first hemisphere rotates about its vertical axis by a spring wound motor, supported from side rotation by the second hemisphere.
A roundabout is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 753,043 invented by Cleal. A number of figures are mounted on a platform which are given movements independent of that of the platform. Mirrors are mounted on upright walls to project an image of an increased number of figures.
Spiegel has invented a moving figure toy roundabout as disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,854,716. This roundabout provides the appearance of an amusement park having a plurality of individually connectable and selectively operable roundabouts driven by a common motor.
None of these above-referenced inventions, however, are completely independently self-propellable and offering the simulation of a toy doll dancing or skating across a horizontal surface in a controlled geometric pattern while the doll rotates on the self-propelled base.